Poor Leo!
by LyingTruth123
Summary: Thalia has quit the Hunters and Leo is determined to get her to like him. Unfortunatly, Percy warns Leo about the dangers of breaking Thalia's heart. Oneshot.


**Hello Fanfiction! Read and Review my oneshot. I don't own PJO.**

**Third Person POV**

"Leo!" Thalia yelled. "Leave me alone!" She stormed away angrily with sparks flying around her. Leo sighed as he stared after her.

Why? He thought. "Why won't she like me?"

Leo was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize where he was going until he heard Will Solace, from the Apollo Cabin, swearing in Greek. Leo stopped and looked up. He saw Percy.

THE Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, Retriever of Zeus master-bolt, Defeater of Ares, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Savior of Artemis, Guardian of the ophiotaurus, Blessed by Pan, Hero of the battle of the labyrinth, Leader of camp half-blood, Leader of the battle of Manhattan, Defeater of Kronos, Praetor of camp Jupiter, Destroyer of the Giants, Defeater of Gaea (yeah they won the war), and slayer of so many monsters. Leo was slightly jealous of Percy's accomplishments, but Leo knew Percy deserved every reward that Percy was given.

Percy glanced over and saw Leo standing there. "Hey, Leo!" He called. "Will's yelling at me for shooting an arrow at his butt!"

Leo doubled over laughing and gasping for breath. He looked up and saw Percy with a faint blush on his face and Will looking very pissed and in pain.

"Dang, Percy, where were you standing?" Leo asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

Percy mumbled something about standing in front of Will and the arrow hitting the trees before impaling Will in the butt. Will looked even more pissed.

"You're lucky I'm a son of Apollo and can heal myself, Jackson," Will growled.

Percy snickered and said, "I'll be at the arena, sparring with Clarisse before dinner." He left with a smirk still on his face.

Leo sighed and said goodbye to Will before heading off to the lake.

After dinner, Will pulled Leo to the side and told him to be at Percy's cabin for a "Guy Meeting." Leo wasn't one to ignore an invitation to go to the savior of Olympus's cabin. At around 8:00 pm, he walked over to Percy's cabin and knocked on the door. The door opened and Leo came face to face with Percy, Nico, Will, Jason, Connor and Travis Stoll, and Chris Rodriguez.

"Hey, guys!" Percy exclaimed waving his hand toward Leo. "Leo's here!"

All the guys greeted him and Leo went off to sit on a shell-shaped conch. Leo looked around and wondered what the meeting was all about.

"Soooo…" Leo began. "Why are we all here?"

Percy grinned. "I'm so glad you asked."

Leo gulped and he swore that every guy in the cabin except for Percy looked nervous.

"We're here to talk about our girlfriends/crushes that we have!" Percy said with a maniacal smile on his face.

Everyone groaned. Percy glared at the Stolls. "This is payback for the prank you pulled on Annabeth the other day," He snapped angrily. "I know that all of you took a part in it."

Nico tried to look innocent, but there was a glint in his eyes that gave him away. Percy shook his head and spoke. "I'll go first."

He cleared his throat and began, "Annabeth is an amazing architect that is original and every part of her is perfect!" Percy sounded like a lovesick idiot, but there was no denying the fact that he loved Annabeth very much. "One more thing, I'm proposing to her next week, so there better not be any complications when I do."

Silence. Then came an uproar.

"Finally!"

"About time, Jackson!"

"Took you long enough, Perce!"

"We'll prank your day!"

The last comment was met with a ferocious glare from Percy.

"You will do no such thing!" He yelled. "That day has to be perfect, or-or, she'll say no." The last part was said with a voice that sounded so heartbroken that everyone fell quiet. "I-I don't want her to say no. Don't ruin it for me, any of you."

Leo felt happy for Percy and eager to learn about the other guy's crushes.

"Hey!" Nico exclaimed. "I just remembered! Thalia quit the Hunters!"

Leo felt his heart swell. He would finally have a chance with her! Percy merely smiled.

"Did she quit the Hunt for someone, Nico?" He asked smoothly, glancing at Leo.

Leo flushed and started stuttering. The Stolls and Chris started snickering at Leo's red face. Will and Nico burst out laughing and were rolling on the floor. Percy just smiled and made a water hippocampi float around the room.

"So, Leo," Will started. "When are you going ask her out?"

Leo flushed even redder. "I asked her out this morning, she refused."

Nico shook his head. "Of course she said no; she was still with the Hunters! She quit after dinner."

Leo nodded and said, "I'll ask her again tomorrow." He was full of hope. Maybe this time she would say yes.

Percy eyes glinted. "There's one problem with that."

He started to unravel a list as long as his arm. "What is that?" Leo asked nervously.

"Oh, Leo," Will sighed. "That's obviously the list of people who kill you if you broke her heart."

The Stolls nodded and grinned devilishly. "It's a LONG list!" They spoke in unison.

Percy cleared his throat and began:

"First off, if you broke her heart, I, myself would be the first to kill you."

"WHAT?!" Leo yelped. "Y-you would hurt me?"

Percy nodded. "Thalia is my cousin, my sister almost. Obviously, if you hurt her, I would be the closest one to you and beat the seven shades of shit out of you." Leo gulped.

"Next on the list are… Nico and Annabeth."

Leo gaped at the son of Poseidon and turned to face the Ghost King. Nico was nodding with a serious look on his face. I will kill you, was written all over Nico's serious expression.

"Annabeth's best friend is Thalia, Annabeth will hurt you if you hurt Thalia," Will explained seeing Leo's confused look.

"Then Zeus would get the news and murder you next. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and the Princess or something of Olympus."

That one, Leo understood. The girlfriend's fathers were the most protective. In this case, however, the cousins apparently were the most protective.

Percy looked down at his list a chuckled. "Of course, Lady Artemis would turn you into a jackalope and have her wolves and Hunters hunt you."

"A jackalope?" The Stolls asked.

"Yes, a jackalope," Percy answered.

"Who's next?" Leo asked, even though he was extremely scared now.

Percy smirked. "…Aphrodite."

Leo laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Chris shook his head. "Aphrodite will hate you for abandoning love."

"But, what can she do?" Leo wondered.

"She can do many things, Leo, like throwing stilettos at you," Nico answered gravely. "It's almost like Persephone turning you into a flower; sounds harmless, but actually deadly."

"Right," Percy said. "Ares and Athena would fight over who would get to kill you first."

"I didn't get that," Leo said. "Why would Athena and Ares kill me?"

Will grinned. "While they're fighting each other, Apollo would turn you into a target and shoot arrows at you while singing a haiku."

"Um… Why would Apollo do that?"

"I got this," Travis said confidently. "Those three are Thalia's half-siblings and would hate you for breaking her heart. Am I right?"

Nico nodded. "Yup."

"You left one out," Percy said with a smile. "Mr. D would curse you with grape vines for eternity."

Chris, noticing Leo's confused look, took the liberty to explain, "Thalia's spirit once guarded Half-Blood Hill; Mr. D owes her, even though he won't admit it."

"Alright," Percy continued. "Next would be my dad and Hades."

Leo nodded. It made sense because Thalia was Poseidon's niece. Hades probably hated him anyways.

"Ok, then Jason would hurt you, for hurting his sister."

"You bet I will," Jason spoke up. He had been so quiet that Leo forgot that he was there. Leo gulped and felt a little faint. My best friend would kill me.

"Next is-," There was a loud thump and everyone looked toward Leo only to find out that he had fainted.

"Awwww…." Percy groaned. "I didn't even get to the monsters part yet!"


End file.
